1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage brewers and in particular to housing structures for use in beverage brewers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,034 of Harvey R. Karlen et al, owned by the assignee hereof, a brewing apparatus is shown to include a hot water heating tank and a cold water basin overlying the tank for conducting cold water into the tank from a selectively positionable drawer. The drawer is movably received in an upper portion of the housing to be selectively disposed in a retracted position overlying the basin within the housing, and in an access position wherein at least a portion of the drawer is disposed forwardly of the housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,201 of John C. Martin, a beverage maker is shown to comprise a generally similar arrangement of such a heating tank and basin disposed within an outer housing cabinet. In the Martin structure, the top wall of the cabinet is provided with a perforated portion defining a pour-in opening overlying the basin permitting the cold water to be delivered directly through the opening into the basin, with a closure element being removably installed over the perforated portion when desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,053 of Robert G. Ferris, a water heater is shown having a heating tank which is disposed within an insulated casing. A basin is received in an upper portion of the tank. An annular spacer ring formed of plywood is disposed on the top of the insulated housing, and presents its upper surface in flush relationship with the top of the tank. A channel ring is fitted over the plywood ring and is adapted to engage fixedly with the walls of the tank and casing, respectively, adjacent their upper ends. A removable closure cover may be provided in overlying relationship to the basin and insulated casing wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,466 of Frederick Palm, a displacement electric water heater is disclosed wherein a hot water tank is disposed within an insulated casing which carries an overlying basin connected to the tank through a conduit extending downwardly through the insulation of the casing to a lower portion of the tank.
Walter R. Lorang, in U.S. Pat. 3,354,810, shows a simplified coffeemaking machine wherein the basin extends upwardly through an outer housing for delivering cold water poured into the basin to a subject heating tank mounted within the housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,271 of James H. Tarrant et al, a coffeemaking apparatus is shown having a one-piece container wherein a pour-in basin is disposed within the outer walls of the housing. The container forms a control chamber and a water heating chamber sharing a common wall and an upper wall portion of the container defines a perforated opening selectively closed by a closure for controlling introduction of poured-in cold water to the reservoir.